Confidential Records
CONFIDENTIAL RECORDS Berlin - Detroit - Chicago - Tokio http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=20654&id=144856738878542 Working on the future of Techno! Very Limited Exclusive Recordlabel & Independent Music Company for & by DJ Dan Cortez founded & established in the year 1996 in the well known city Rosenheim, the central of south bavaria, were techno got a strong base influencing the whole area around ranging from Salzburg/Austria to Munich City massive with most success and a hardcore scene forming the generation Techno. Inspired since 1994 by Jeff Mills and his exclusive Original AXIS 09/09b "Confidentials" Releases which presents untitled strong banging Techno in plain black/gold Recordlabel Design sold only internationally by Hard Wax Berlin Kreuzberg worldwide in limited edition only. During the first years Confidential Records used to be a tape recording label by Ultraschall Club Munich with Live Recordings from DJ Hell (Gigolo), Monika Kruse (Kurbel), Lester Jones (Optimal), Acid Maria (Ultraschall), Jay Denham (Black Nation) & Guest DJs from all over the world including the dj sets by DJ Dan Cortez (Always Ultra) himself in limited edition by private distribution only available at the infamous Ultraschall. In 2002 the Label Confidential Records changed & expanded to limited Mix CD Editions with exclusive live & studio Recordings by DJ Dan Cortez (Ultraschall/Tresor) on a monthly basis period for worldwide promotion in full effect. Since 2003 (on till now) Confidential Records made the bridge Berlin & Detroit by proper sucessfull work with Clubnights like the UR DJ Assault Berlin #01 with Buzz Gorree aka DJ Clandestine(UR/Mixworks), central work with Mad Mike Banks (038) from Underground Resistance with the Design for Sonic Revolution, activities with Scan 7 (Trackmaster Lou) as Black OPS Agent & Support DJ, Killer Promotion with the Detroit Techno Militia, Subject Detroit, Aux 88, 313 Mixworks, UR & more with important Detroit DJ's & Artists for the worldwide impact with the Headquater based & located since 2004 in the legendary & infamous Berlin Kreuzberg SO 36 were also Tresor Records and Hardwax / Basic Channel / D&M got their bases and many clubs are around like the outstanding SO 36 Club, new Tresor Club, legendary Water Gate, infamous Club der Visionäre & awesome Maria/Josef/Jesus Clubtrinity, not far away from the worlds leading club Berghain. The Label AXIS Mission 6277 by Jeff Mills founded in Berlin 2003, was the parent or predecessor of Confidential Records & after AXIS Records stopped the infamous Label with #13 Counterpart - A Priori - in 2006 (as unreleased whitelabel for only a few hundred people), DJ Dan Cortez took the chance and continued the sonic revolution straight forward for the Mission with the professional Label Confidential Records by Underground Revolution Music & force the Impact future of Techno as honorable subsequent operation in confidence. Since 2007 Confidential Records went concrete to the vinyl records business & market and even got exclusive music for the longawaited vinyl releases by the following Artists: Counterpart, Jeroen, Ben Gibson, Elektrabel (AXIS Mission 6277), Scan 7 (Underground Resistance Detroit), Jeff Mills (Axis Records Chicago), DJ Bone (Subject Detroit), Wyndell Long (Pro Jex Chicago), Mark Verbos (Simple Answer New York), DJ T 1000 (Pure Sonik Chicago), Bruce Mennel (Konspiracy Japan), Donnel Knox (Sonic Mind Kalamazoo), Unknown Soldier (UR Detroit) & more to follow!, for exclusive white label vinyl releases in limited edition on the international market with distribution world wide by XXX and on sale at selected Traders/Recordstores like Submerge Detroit (Detroit Threads), Underground Gallery Japan, Rub A Dub UK, Spacehall Berlin & Optimal Records Munich. Save the Vinyl! "Please understand us, our philosophy & the strict attitude of Confidential Records & Underground Revolution Music, we never sell out and stay true to our roots, minds & thoughts." words by the complete Force of the infamous Mission. True Techno Music DJ Business. The Mastercut & Final Mastering will be done by the infamous CGB @ D&M Berlin Kreuzberg and the excellent manufacture & pressing is done by MPO International, so you can be sure, that our records are on the highest point of quality and with the excellent productmanagement by our beloved Handle With Care Berlin, so all is absolutely on top, Always Ultra perfect & totally secure! For being 100% Independent the Record Label Confidential Records founded his own Music Imprint / Publishing Company called Underground Revolution Music for being a Major under all Indys, having absolute all musically freedome totally & for having completely all rights on the copyright control. The Mission starts concrete in the year 2010 with a direct way by Sonic Revolution changing everything on our DJ Life with the Establishemt of the concrete next Generation on perfect amazing Killer Techno & it's impressive Releases in their typical high quality vinyl on a regular basis all 4 - 8 weeks continiously & officially internationally distributed exclusive world wide. Daniel Christoph Vorderwülbecke Edler von Koch auf Rohrbach weblinks: http://www.facebook.com/Confidentialrecords http://www.myspace.com/confidentialrecords101 http://www.soundcloud.com/confidentialrecords http://www.residentadvisor.net/profile/confidentialrec http://www.twitter.com/confidentialrec http://confidentialrecords.official.fm/ http://www.soundcloud.com/Confidential-Records http://www.mixcloud.com/Confidentialrecords http://www.lastfm.de/user/ConfidentialRec http://confidentialrecords.tumblr.com/ http://s247.photobucket.com/home/Confidential_Records Official Support · von: jmills6277@xxx.com · an: info@confidentialrecords.de · Datum: 26.09.05 23:28:58 · Betreff: RE: Hardwax -> Time Mechanic Hello Dan: How are you? It was great to meet you at Hardwax. Your plans for the label sound great. Keep in touch, let us know how things develop. Peace, Jeff@Axis Predecessor Label AXIS Mission 6277 founded by Jeff Mills in Berlin http://hardwax.com/label/axis-6277-mission/ http://www.discogs.com/label/6277 http://www.axisrecords.com =6277= Profile: Purpose of Mission 6277: To release compositions from unknown artists around the world in the direction of experimentation and conceptual applications. Genre: Electronic Experimental. Color: Red / White. Label/Mission Manager: Jeff Mills. Launch Location/Origin: Berlin, Germany. Duration of the Mission: Until life is discovered on Mars (6277). Upon this time, the number reference will change to the next nearest planet from Earth. Parent Label:Axis Contact Info: To apply for our missions, please send your demo tape, cd, or md to: Axis Records Department: 6277 28 East Jackson Blvd. #1910 Chicago, Illinois 60604 USA Email: 6277@axisrecords.com Sites:axisrecords.com http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=20656&id=144856738878542 Exclusive Artists · DJ Dan Cortez (Confidential Records/Underground Revolution) · Black Knight (UR) · Scan 7 (Underground Resistance) · Counterpart (Axis Mission 6277) · Jeroen (Axis Mission 6277) · Ben Gibson (Axis Mission 6277) · Elektrabel (Axis Mission 6277) · Jeff Mills (Axis Records)* · Mad Mike (Underground Resistance)° · DJ Bone (Subject Detroit)* · DJ T 1000 (Pure Sonik)* · Mark Verbos (Simpel Answer) · Wyndell Long (Pro Jex) · Bruce Mennel (Konspiracy Japan) · DJ 3000 (Motech) · Donnell Knox (Sonic Mind) · Jay Denham (Black Nation)° · Unknown Soldier (Underground Resistance) . Ritzi Lee (Underground Liberation) & more TBA! / TBC* / Just in Time° Exclusive Releases · Confidential 01 by Counterpart · Confidential 02 by Scan 7° · Confidential 03 by Jeroen with Ben Gibson Remixes · Confidential 04 by Jeff Mills* & Counterpart · Confidential 05 by Ben Gibson with Jeroen Remixes · Confidentail 06 by DJ Bone* · Confidential 07 by Elektrabel · Confidential 08 by Mark Verbos · Confidential 09 by Counterpart · Confidential 10 by Black Knight · Confidential 11 by Elektrabel · Confidential 12 by Wyndell Long · Confidential 13 by Mark Verbos · Confidential 14 by Bruce Mennel · Confidential 15 by Elektrabel · Confidential 16 by DJ T 1000* · Confidential 17 by Donnel Knox · Confidential 18 by DJ 3000 · Confidential 19 by Mark Verbos · Confidential 20 by Wyndell Long · Confidential 21 by Elektrabel · Confidential 22 by Donnel Knox · Confidential 23 by Mad Mike° · Confidential 24 by Wyndell Long · Confidential 25 by DJ 3000 · Confidential 26 by Donnell Knox · Confidential 27 by Unknown Soldier° · Confidential 28 by Wyndell Long · Confidential 29 by DJ 3000 · Confidential 30 by Jay Denham° . Confidential 31 by Ritzi Lee . Confidential 32 by Jeff Mills . Confidential 33 by Ritzi Lee . Confidential 34 by Black Knight · Confidential XX by TBA! / TBC* / Just in Time° A&R Management · DJ Dan Cortez Exclusive Publishing Underground Revolution Exclusive Format Limited Edition whitelabel Records Initial First Pressing 500 Vinyl Exclusive Distribution X X X Berlin Kreuzberg Exclusive Mastering CGB @ Dubplates & Mastering Berlin Exclusive Manufacture MPO International Exclusive Productmanagement Handle with Care Berlin Exclusive Recordstores · Submerge Detroit /USA (with Detroit Threads) · Underground Gallery Kobe/Japan · Rubadub Glasgow/UK · Optimal Records Munich/Bavaria · Spacehall Berlin Kreuzberg/Germany more TBA/TBC!/Just in Time. Exclusive Label Our Philosophy at Confidential Records is to keep a very freindly familiar atmosphere, mentality & aatitude with all of our universe: the artists, the partners & you. All is extremely excluisve, the music, the tracks, the artists, the status, the level and the mission. We want to have it all on first quality based on true crafty work for you. Exclusive Booking Every Artist & DJ of our Roster can be Booked with Live Shows & DJ Performances for Clubs & Techno Events internationally and worldwide presented by Confidential Records Booking & Artistmanagement. Exclusive Promotion All promotion is done internationally world wide exclusive by our HQ Team for all DJs of Today. Exclusive Marketing All Marketing is made & done internationally & world wide exclusively presented by our very own specialists at the multiprofessional Confidential Records Promotion & Labelmanagement. Exclusive Events & Clubnights Confidential Records Clubnights will be done on a regular basis in Berlin at various locations with line up combined our worldwide Artists with International DJ Guests, national Friends & local Heroes by our own Confidential Records Eventmanagement with the Clubcommission Berlin. Official Member VUT Germany, Lab-Com Berlin, Berlin Music Commission, Club Commission Berlin, So Klingt Berlin, Berufs Verband Diskjockey Germany & GEMA + GVL and others. Exclusive Partners Direct Force Publishing, Millsart, Mad Mike Music, Mindance Music, Generator Music, Spirit Man Music, Black Moon Music, Sound of Detroit & more TBA / TBC / Just in Time. Owner / Founder / C.E.O /Labelmanagement /Licensing Daniel Christoph Vorderwülbecke Edler von Koch auf Rohrbach Adresse Headquater: Confidential Records Oranienstraße 38 10999 Berlin Kontakt: · Telefon: +49-30-67921791 · Mobil: +49 - 173 - 8450161 · Telefax: +49-30-67921792 · Skype: confidential-records (DJ Dan Cortez) E-Mail Adresses: · E-Mail HQ: info@confidentialrecords.de · E-Mail Publishing: undergroundrevolution@techno.ms · E-Mail A&R: dancortez@confidentialrecords.de · E-Mail CEO: dcv@confidentialrecords.de · E-Mail Booking: booking@confidentialrecords.de · E-Mail Promotion: promo@confidentialrecords.de · E-Mail Clubnights: club@confidentialrecords.de . E-Mail Eventmanagement: events@confidentialrecords.de . E-Mail Marketing: marketing@confidentialrecords.de . E-Mail Label: Label@confidentialrecords.de . E-Mail Sales: mail@confidentialrecords.de . E-mail Private: Daniel.Vorderwuelbecke@confidentialrecords.de Weblinks · http://residentadvisor.net/record-label.aspx?id=4366 · http://confidentialrecords.de · http://soklingtberlin.de/datenbank/profil/Confidential+Records/ Category:Music Category:Techno Category:Detroit Techno Category:Berlin Techno Category:Clubculture Category:Axis Mission 6277 Category:Jeff Mills Category:DJ Dan Cortez